Releasable hydraulic couplings are used with hydraulic lines in industrial and commercial applications to connect and disconnect hydraulically operated equipment from the hydraulic fluid source. A typical hydraulic coupling includes male and female connectors with spring loaded poppet valves that mutually open when brought together and are held together by a locking mechanism such as a threaded connector or a locking sleeve. Coupling and releasing is accomplished by threading and unthreading the connector, or by engaging and disengaging a locking sleeve or other type of locking mechanism. This is done manually and requires direct access to the hydraulic coupling.